


peaches.

by frosted_galaxies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Memories, Peaches - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosted_galaxies/pseuds/frosted_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another one from my wattpad. bringing it here. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaches.

Loras sat quietly under the tall and slender tree, leaning his head back against the hard bark of the trunk as the sunlight dripped through the branches, twisting like fingers, dancing in his hair.

his heart hurt deeply, almost like it had been riped out of his very own chest, it was like he couldnt breathe, yet he somehow managed a few gasps.

he inhaled the familiar scent he knew all too well.

peaches.

closing his eyes, he felt his heart twist again, and his mind was flooded with memories once again, for the hundreth time that day, and they lay, playing over and over in his mind, just like a movie.

he knew renly favored him overall the others, he knew when he sent the others away, he let him stay by renly's side. he loved that small, quick smile to go along with his quick remarks,

"he was born of fire and smoke.."

"born of fire and smoke, is he a ham, mother?"

renly smiled out towards his mother, and the knight of flowers had to keep from laughing. he turned his head and smiled instead and covered a laugh with a cough. when he turned back, he saw renly looking deeply into him, almost into his soul, that smile still stuck onto his perfect, smooth face, the sunlight glistened aros his row of antlers, causing each branch to turn a rich russet brown, just like the color of renly's hair.

"is something funny, loras?" he spoke with such amusement, it almost made loras giggle like a little boy.

"n-no your grace...just that ham joke was quite humorous.." loras spoke softly, trying not to blush deeply as he felt renlys eyes still upon him.

"ah so it was funny...see mother,at least loras think's im humorous." renly puffed out his chest, grinning towards the woman o the other dappled mare.

his smile.

his smile was what made loras' knees weak and his mind melt. he knew from the moment he had met renly, he knew he loved him.

his smile was the first thing he ever aw when they met. he would stop the whole world if it were to make that man's lips twitch into that cunning smile.

oh gods, did he love him.

loras ran his hand through his hair, the sun still warming his face and he could see the fruits lazily hanging from the branches above, glistening with the glow of the sun, making loras' stomach lurch.

gods, did he miss renly baratheon.

he was gone now, not coming back.

he shut his eyes trying to get the feeling that swam in his head and began to drift towrds his eyes, the feeling that pinched his nose.

he held back the tears best he could, gripping the grass almost in agony now.

"i trust you," he would say, " i trust you loras, not to breathe one word of my confidences."

as they lay there, trembling in a pool of sweat, bare and the smell of sex clung to the air with such thickness, you could almost see it. renly kissed down loras' chest lovingly before coming up to place kisses upon his nose.

"i wouldn't, your grace." loras mumbled out of pure helplessness of his touch.

"i love you, you know that..?" renly propped himself upon one arm and watched loras with a sleepy smile.

loras' heart sped up, and a thousand lightening bolts seemed to spark his heart now as looked into his lovers eyes, trying to grasp what he had just spoken with reality, and suddenly it clicked.

he loved him!"

he really did!"

loraas didnt respond, instead he pressed his lips firmly unto renly's pouring his heart and soul, into the kiss, rolling over ontop of the king.

"i'll always love you...you and your damned peaches.." loras whispered into the sky and looked upwards towards the sun, closing his eyes,

there was a snap and a sudden small rush of air and into loras' hand landed a perfect ripe peach.

he smiled, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the Delicious fruit, his heart hammering.

it was perfect, round, ripe and beautiful and seemed to glow.

jut like renly had.

and loras was okay with that.


End file.
